1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card connector, and particularly to a memory card connector which has an activation switch and retains the inserted card thereon.
2. Related Art
With development of Information technology and digital technology, a variety of memory cards are designed according to different application. A Push-Push Type memory card connector of prior art, which allows a memory card being inserted or ejected by pressing the memory card, comprises an insulative frame having conductive terminals therein, an ejecting device assembled on the insulative frame for guiding a memory card in or out, and a shell enveloping the insulative frame. Such a memory card connector has small size and short card insertion distance, and therefore it is uneasy to determine positioning of the card. To overcome this defect, the memory card connector also provides an activation switch which activates signal transmission when the memory card is inserted to a desired position and triggers it.
However, regardless of normal-close type or normal-open type activation switch, it always consists of two or three different types components. Manufacture and assembly process is complicated, needing relatively high cost.
Additionally, the memory card connector guides the memory card insertion or ejection, but cannot retain the memory card when it is in a predetermined position. Once the memory card is impacted or extracted contrary to insertion direction by external force, or is used under improper environment, it may displace, or even cannot exactly contact the conductive terminals of the memory card connector. This tends to make unstable signal transmission or even abrade the conductive terminals.